1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a light emitting device having light emitting elements having different emission colors.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an illumination lump for decoration used for a Christmas tree and so forth, light emitting diode has become recently used widely instead of a light bulb.
As the illumination lump using a light emitting diode, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2004-207043, there has been disclosed an emission instrument comprising an emission part composed of light emitting diodes 2r, 2g, and 2b of red, green, and blue, and a control part of selecting one or two or more of the light emitting diode(s) and making it (them) emit the light(s) in order.
Moreover, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2004-140327, there has been disclosed an illumination in which a member insulating a light does not exist in a side of the light emitting element and thereby the light from the side surface is set to be visible.
Furthermore, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2004-140327, there has been disclosed an illumination lump in which phosphors having different emission colors are disposed around the light emitting element and thereby lights having emission colors that are different according to the visual directions are output.
However, in the illumination lamp disclosed in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2004-140327, lights having different colors can radiate in a large range. However, there have been problems that sparkle and such are small and that the decorating characteristics are not sufficient.
Moreover, in the illumination lump disclosed in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2004-207043, there has been a problem that the control part is required and its structure is complex and cannot be inexpensively produced.